A Time of Happiness
by VeryVeryHappyTaffy
Summary: I DID NOT KILL OFF PHOENIX. Sequel to Indecision, if you know it. Well...It's my other story. I recommend reading that story before reading this story. If you like "Indecision", you'll probably like this. If you don't...well...Nevermind. Phoenix/Iris.
1. Chapter one: The Case

THIS IS THE OFFICIAL SEQUEL TO "INDECISION"

Um…Yeah, I kind of wrote the sequel to a story before actually completing the story in question. How stupid am I?

Part One: Shock

Chapter One: The case

It was dark. A spiky haired man lay on his bed with the covers wrapped tightly around him, not yet quite asleep. Outside, it had just started to snow. He wondered about the little things.

"I wonder if it's possible to capture each individual snowflake…" He thought.

The steel Samurai tone started to play.

"I thought I put it on vibrate!" he said to himself. Putting on the signatory blue suit, tie, and pants, he went over to pick up the phone. "Wright and Co. Law offices!"

"Hey Pal! What took you so long to answer??"

"I was getting dressed. It's awfully cold, you know."

"Never mind that! One of our guys just shot a criminal!"

"I'm sure the police have their hands full." He surmised rather uncaringly.

"I need you to be his lawyer! He's a friend of mine!"

"On such short notice? When's the trial?"

"Tomorrow! You can work miracles can't you?"

"Tomorrow? I'm afraid I can't do it Detective."

"Come on, Pal! You owe me. It's your fault my salary's so low!"

"Sorry detective, I've got a date tomorrow!"

"It's a matter of life and death here!"

"Detective…"

"Come on, Pal! You know me…I would never lie to you!"

"…"

"At least hear me out! Come down to the precinct right away. I'll make sure you get all the intel on the case."

"Detective…" The blue suited attorney thought to himself. "Should I take it?" He sighed. He did owe the detective a great amount of favors.

"All right, I'll come. If Iris gets angry it's your fault."

"Thanks pal! That great girl would never get mad at you!"

He hung up the phone. It was time to go. He grabbed a nametag that read "Phoenix Wright", pinned his Attorney's badge onto his suit, and put on his watch.

"Feenie?"

A black haired girl with braids walked out from a bedroom rubbing her eyes. "What are you doing up so early?" It was apparent she was giving it her all to not yawn.

"Sorry, I've got to take a case for that Detective. I guess we'll have to call off the date?"

"It's no problem." She said. "I understand."

"If there's anything wrong…I mean…we could have fun investigating to..geth.." He cut off uncomfortably.

"No really!" She gave him a bright smile. "It's OK! I understand. As long as you don't leave me forever…I'll always be by your side."

Phoenix was relieved. "Heheh, you're the best, I don't deserve you."

"You've got it backwards" she teased. "I'm the—"

"No contest! I'll be back later!"

She watched him leave. Inside, she felt rather warm and fuzzy. It was almost unreal how once again she was reunited.

***

"Gumshoe, I hope you're happy."

The shabby detective looked anything but happy.

"Err…Officer Kiriya, this is a friend of mine, Phoenix Wright." He gestured to the attorney. "Mr. Wright, this is Officer Kiriya. He's the accused."

"Hi, so…um…what happened?"

"Well…" the detective began.

Kiriya held a hand up to silence him. "Good Detective, your field work left me speechless with the level of incompetence it demonstrated. Please, if you must contribute anything, let it be evidence."

"Urp…" Gumshoe shut his mouth. It was obvious that he still looked up to the officer as a superior. "Well…here's the autopsy report."

"Thank you, Detective." Phoenix took the autopsy report and looked it over.

Name: Jared Smith

Age: 27

Time of death: between 10:00 PM and 10:45 PM.

Victim died from a gunshot wound through left eye. Death was instantaneous.

Shot fired from about 30 feet away. Caliber matches accused's issued sidearm.

"OK, Mr…Kiriya, was it?"

"Yes"

"Err…what exactly happened?"

He smiled. "So, you want to hear my version of events?"

"Yes…" Phoenix was silent for a moment, then thought it couldn't hurt to add a "Sir".

"Well, I was doing my regular patrols, as successor to the Chief of Police."

"Wait, a chief of police doing patrols?"

"Why yes, I take it upon myself to bend the rules ever so often."

"Right, right, continue…"

"I had heard a radio broadcast at exactly 7:43 that night that a certain fugitive had escaped from prison in our neighboring city. He had hijacked a car on the highway from a certain couple and drove here. I immediately assumed control of a civilian car and pursued him to a forest. He was armed with a small shotgun, however, it was not aimed at me. In fact, he had already dropped it thirty yards before I shot him. My reflexes took over my body and a put a bullet through his eye."

"So…about what time would you say you had met the victim?"

"I remember the car chase as being around 20 minutes. I got in the car sometime after eight."

"Yes, and the foot chase?"

"Sharp, Mr. Wright. Well, I followed him into the forest. I would assume it was about another fifteen minutes. He ran out of wind by then."

"So…when would you say the incident occurred?"

"Nine thirty, approximately."

"But, this autopsy report claims that the victim died after ten. And…it also states that death was instantaneous."

"I don't know. All I know is, I did indeed shoot the man."

"Are you serious?" Phoenix turned to the detective. "Do you expect—"

"Have you met Lana Skye, Mr. Wright?" It was the officer.

"Why…yes…how do you--?"

"She is the head prosecutor, and I was the second in command of the police force. It seems natural that we knew each other. Do you know what she always says? You should never believe your client."

This struck Phoenix as odd. "B-but…I can't defend a guilty client! Especially…not one that says…"

"Were you listening, Mr. Wright? I stated I put a bullet through his eye. I did not ever say that I killed him."

"What????" Phoenix was confused. "Then what…"

"I believe he was already dead when I shot him. I did it just to certify his unfortunate fate."

"Then…" Phoenix was speechless.

"The rest, I leave to you, Mr. Wright."

He turned around. It was just like when Lana Skye had been his client.

"These police buffs must have the same mind, you think?" He thought to himself.

"Gumshoe…"

"He's the only one left that still vouches for my job, Pal! Come on! Help a guy out!"

Pheonix didn't know what to think. Mia's words rang at him "Always believe in your client." But how could he, when his own client told him to not believe?

"Alright…Gumshoe, I'll see. When's the trial?"

"Tomorrow"

"That'll be enough time for something at least. I should start investigating"

"Thanks pal, I owe you a million." Gumshoe waved a goodbye.

Outside, there was a police car waiting for him to take him home. As he got in, he dialed a number.


	2. Chapter two: New twists

Intro: here is where the spoilers to Indecision begin. Well, technically, they began with the first chapter, but this chapter will discuss specifics in what happened in that story.

I heavily recommend that you read "Indecision" before you read this.

Part 2 Chapter 2:

"So, Nick, how's life?"

"Uneventful," but a glance from Iris told him otherwise. "I see you finally changed out of your acolyte clothes. Any particular reason?"

"Well, I decided to pass on the master's seat to Pearl. I guess I didn't really want it after all that's happened."

Phoenix stared at her. She wasn't the Maya he had first met, the spunky, immature, and headstrong kid. She had truly matured into somebody who had seen many years of life and could utilize the wisdom of experience.

"That's so great." Iris commented. "I'm sure she's delighted where she is now."

"Well…" Maya seemed to be a little more down than usual. "I guess, but…I can't help but worry about her thinking of her mother. I mean, if I had just done this from the start…"

"You couldn't have...Maya. The tradition…it doesn't allow for it. It's only now because everyone else is dead."

"Yeah…" tears began to brim in her eyes. "I'm…"

They all fell silent for a few seconds.

"Ms. Fey, you must be rather hungry from the long journey. Would you like something to eat?"

"S-sure…th-thanks…"

"Maya…it's OK…"

"N-nIck…." She was openly crying now. "Why did it have to end up like this?? Why couldn't…"

"We just all live together happily" he thought. "I wonder that often myself?"

"W-why did e-everyone important to m-me h-have to d-die?"

Phoenix had no answer. He could only give her a hug to comfort her.

"It's OK, Maya, you still have us."

***

"So…the new police chief shot a criminal?" Maya inquired, wiping away the last of her tears.

"Yes. He admits to putting a bullet through the victim's eye." Maya grimaced when Phoenix said that. "But he insists he didn't kill the victim."

"How is that possible? I mean, shooting someone in the eye…"

"He claims the victim was already dead. Apparently, I'm supposed to prove it."

"You can't do that, Nick! It's impossible!"

"No" He thought. "It isn't. If there's anything I learned in the past two years as an attorney, it's that nothing's impossible when it comes to cases."

"Hm…"

"Feenie? What would you like?" Iris popped her pretty head around the corner of the kitchen.

Phoenix didn't seem to hear her. "How is it possible?" He thought.

"Feenie?"

"Oh, I know! You can get him off on a self-defense charge, Nick!" Maya laughed and clapped her hands together."I'm so smart. That's why you need me Nick!"

"You honestly thought I hadn't thought of that…" Phoenix thought frustrated. "Well, yes, except the weapon the criminal was holding at the time was dropped a significant amount of time before the incident occurred."

"Feenie??" Iris voice rose, and cracked a little.

"Oh, oh! I'm sorry! I…"

"It's OK" she looked a little sadder than before. "Um…"

"I'm so stupid!" Phoenix slapped his forhead. "I'm sorry, Ris, it'll never happen again, I promise." He walked over to her and picked her up. "I'd like you…nothing more."

Iris brightened up and gave a slight laugh muffled in his suit. "Oh, I love you so—"

"--Much more than I love you? Not a chance!" He laughed and put her down.

She was still new to it. It had seemed unreal. After the events of the last trial. She had grown accustomed to living with him. It had been five years, and never would she have expected to be reunited with a love she thought she did not deserve.

"…" She just stared shyly at him. After a minute, "Well, m-maybe I sh-should get back to m-making breakfast?"

"Well…hey!" Phoenix thought of an obvious idea. "Why don't you join us at the trial today?"

"W-well…I-I…"

"Come on Ris!"

"Yeah, come on!" Maya popped in.

"I-I g-guess…" She was so nervous she was practically biting her nails off.

"You can watch Nick in action!"

"…"

"By the way, Nick, who is the prosecutor for today?"

"Well…" He honestly didn't know.

The steel samurai ringtone played.

"That cheesy ol' ringtone again? You need to get a new phone, Nick!"

"Hey! You're the one who forced me to get it! Anyways, be quiet for a moment, it's from Gumshoe." He picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey, pal, bad news."

"Detective, what could possibly be worse than this situation already is?"

"Well…you know how hard it was to win cases against Mr. Edgeworth?"

A lead weight dropped in Phoenix's stomach. It was some time before he was able to stutter out a "C-c-come on! D-don't t-t-tell me h-he's the prosecutor!" Phoenix stomach was churning with nervousness.

"Nah, it's his boss."

"No! Could it be?" Phoenix thought. His mind flashed back to everything in the past. It can't be…"No! You don't mean!"

"Yep Pal…she's back again…just released from prison, in fact."

"Sh-she's in charge of the case????" Phoenix yelled into the speaker.

"Don't yell, pal! It nearly gave me a heart attack. There's nothing I could do about it. She especially requested to take command of the case after…well…"

"You told her, detective?"

"Sorry...I kind of let a lot of things slip my mind." He laughed sheepishly. "She said she wants to meet you again, in court."

"Auuuggh!"

"Are you still going to tak—" Phoenix abruptly hung up. His annoyance with the good detective had nearly come to an end.

"N-nick…what's wrong? I've never seen you like that before…"

"Sorry, Maya, it's just that…"

Iris came from behind and wrapped her arms around him. "Feenie…you shouldn't overwork yourself. Maybe you should make some time for relaxation?"

Phoenix responded by holding those arms sensitively. It seemed to calm him down. "Thanks, Ris, but I still promised the detective I'd do it." He sighed. "I just don't know how I could possibly…"

"Nah, you'll pull it off! I know you well enough, Nick." She laughed. "So, who's the prosecutor?"

"Well…you don't know her, but here name is—"

"BRRRING BRRRING!" Came from the office phone. Phoenix walked over.

"Hello?"

"Is this Mr. Wright?"

"Yes"

"This is your client, Kazuo Kiriya. Are you still interested in taking my case? The good detective mentioned something about—"

"Yes yes, I'm sorry, I just lost my temper with him."

Kiriya laughed. "Don't worry, it happens with us all the time. Honestly, I can't understand why he still works here."

"Well, I'll be right over. And, Gumshoe was saying about the prosecutor, is it really—?"

"Yes…she will be there." Kiriya cut him off, as if he didn't want her name mentioned. "I sincerely wish you luck, Mr. Wright. You will need it."

"Th-thanks…"

"Well, it's time to say sayonara!"

"Y-yeah, bye"

He hung up. "Maya, we should go."

"You still haven't told me who the prosecutor is!" she protested.

He sighed. "It's a long story…I tell you as we get there, OK?"

"Well…OK, Nick." She turned to Iris. "Come on, 'Ris'" she teased. "Let's go!"

Iris looked at Phoenix. Phoenix nodded.

"W-well…"

"Promise, Nick?"

"Promise."

Author's Notes:

Sorry about the cliffhanger. I think most of you now can figure out who the prosecutor is.


	3. Chapter three: Contradictions

"So…she was your defendant while I was gone?"

"Well…yes, I guess you could say that."

"Hm…well, I can't say she'd be an easy opponent, being the …you know…"

"Head prosecutor?" he thought. "I wonder…"

The car they were in arrived at the courthouse.

"Alright, Maya, are you ready for this? I mean, you haven't exactly been able to be my assistant for the past few months."

"Sure I'm ready Nick! You'll turn the case upside down, like you always do!" She gave her trademark laugh and clap.

"G-good luck Feenie. I'll be rooting for you!"

"Oh, Ris, it's not necessary to humiliate yourself in front of the courtroom! Just do it in your heart, and I'll be happy." Phoenix walked up the steps with the court-record in hand. "Come on!"

***

"Court is now in session for the trial of Commander Kazuo Kiriya. Is the prosecution—?"

"The prosecution is ready, your honor." Said the prosecutor. She was tall, with long, straight, brown hair and an orderly uniform with medals. As she said this, her eyes were closed, looking through their lids at the Bench.

"The defense is…" Phoenix cut off, trying to examine every angle of his opponent.

"Mr. Wright!" the judge echoed. "Is the defense ready or not?"

"The defense is ready, your honor."

The Judge shook his head. "Once again, a police chief is accused of murder. It's been less than two years since the last incident. Mr. Kiriya, the city's patrol force is a disgrace."

Kiriya was silent. But it could be told that he did not mind the comments.

"Ms. Skye, are you OK with prosecuting your colleague?"

"Yes, your honor, I am." She turned to the defendant. "Mr. Kiriya, are you aware of the charges against you?"

Kiriya looked up, smug as ever. "Yes, why in fact, I do, Ms. Skye."

"Then why do you not attempt to defend yourself?"

"Why do you not listen to my defense then? That is the reason I have an attorney, you know." He smirked and looked up at an angle. "Besides, what this legal system can do to me…" He looked at her with wild and demonic eyes. "What I went through in training to be special forces…blood runs…actual battlefields…live ammunition training…'mock interrogations'…it's nothing…compared to…" he gave a slightly crazy laugh."

"Great…I'm defending another nutcase…" Phoenix thought to himself.

Lana seemed to be slightly taken aback, but successfully masked it. "Mr. Kiriya, I will pursue my guilty verdict for as long as I have conviction that you are guilty, then. Do not expect any handicaps, Mr. Wright." She pointed at him dramatically. "You will see what the prosecution is really capable of today!"

The courtroom chattered.

"Order! Order!" The judge pounde his gavel. "I will have order! Ms. Skye, is there any reason for these provoking comments?" He glared at her.

Lana gave an aura similar to Franziska Von Karma, and did not respond.

"I am assigning you a penalty for arrogance, Ms. Skye." This did not seem to bother her. "Alright…begin the trial. Your opening statement please."

"The accused is charged with the murder of Jared Smith. At approximately 10 o' clock last night, the defendant pursued the victim into a forest on a foot chase. The victim happened to be armed with a heavy firearm, and was a recently escaped fugitive—"

"Wait a minute now!" the Judge exclaimed. "Then isn't that justified shooting?"

"Ah…but your honor, you see, the victim had dropped the shotgun a long ways before being shot in question. So it was unprovoked."

"Hmm…"

"As our first witness, the prosecution would like to call in Detective Angel Starr, as Detective Gumshoe's temporary substitute."

"Hmm…" The judge pondered. "Bring the witness in!"

"Here goes" thought Phoenix. "This is certainly a weird case. I wonder if I can pull it off…"

***

"Name and occupation?"

"………………..how would you like a caviar lunch?"

"Well!"

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix yelled. "Your honor, eating—"

"Objection denied. I want to finish this caviar."

"Some bitter—"

"No thank you witness, proceed with your name, occupation, and testimony please."

"Why you…" Angel glared at the prosecutor.

"Witness! I will charge you with contempt of court if you do not proceed!"

Angel venomously studied the prosecutor. Her long standing grudge seem to nearly break her. However, she relented and once again put on the happy lunch-lady face.

"Angel Starr, cough up queen."

"Enough!" Lana commented. "You are no longer the cough-up queen! You failed to extract a single word from the defendant!"

"Hey…prosecutor Skye, would you mind shutting that mouth of yours? It's getting annoying." Lana seemed to have touched a sensitive nerve.

The crowd chattered

Phoenix was thinking. "Wow, five minutes into the trial and they're bickering amongst each other. I swear, these cases are getting easier and easier."

"Ms. Skye and Ms. Starr! You will refrain from personal attacks on each other!"

The two women stared each other down. They were interrupted by the harsh sound of the gavel hitting the desk.

"Now! Or I will charge you both with contempt of court!"

The two relented.

"Witness, your testimony!"

Very well

***

"The good chief here, he re-hired me about a year ago."

"OBJECTION!" came from Lana. "You are not to discuss the details of your personal life with us! You are to—"

"Yes, yes, stop running that trap of yours. I'll get to it." She continued. "So yesterday, my team was the first to investigate, as Mr. Gumshoe was napping. When we got there, we discovered a victim, shotgun lying thirty feet away, and the defendant, thirty feet away, sitting with a recently discharged gun. The victim had a gunshot wound through his left eye. We immediately arrested the chief on the spot."

"I see…witness, did you team happen to find anything else of interest?"

"The gun had been discharged twice, your honor, both shots hitting the left eye. Additionally, the shotgun was both empty and had never been used once."

"So we may rule out justified shooting."

"Unfortunately…however, there was another weapon found at the scene of the crime, rather, several hundred feet away."

"That is?"

"A hunting rifle with a scope. However, ballistics and autopsy showed that although the rifle had been discharged, it was not the murder weapon."

"OBJECTION!" came from Phoenix. "Do you have any evidence of this?"

"Mr. Wright…I do not wish for my superior to be found guilty either, but the facts do not lie. The two bullets found in the body of the victim matched only the officer's sidearm. The bullet of the hunting rifle was found lodged in a tree behind the defendant. To add to this…" She looked reluctant to say this. "The fingerprints on both the hunting rifle and the sidearm matched only the defendant's…"

"A-Ack!"

"Surveillance Cameras around the site showed that Mr. Kiriya and the victim were the only persons to have entered within two hours of the incident." She sighed heavily.

"Augh!" he thought. "I knew it! This case is impossible."

"Mr. Wright? Do you have any further objections?"

"Nick! Come on! We need to find a contradiction"

"But…the case seems airtight…"

Maya was silent.

"Gah! I can't lose this case!"

'Phoenix'

"N-no way…" he thought. "N-no way it's this conclusive."

'Nothing is impossible. Always bel—'

"OBJECTION!"

'Hey! Don't cut me off!'

"Witness!"

"Yes, Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix fell silent, thinking.

"OBJECTION!" came the reply from Lana. She was wagging her finger at him, quite like Edgeworth used to do. "Mr. Wright, if you do not have anything to contr—"

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix pointed at Angel. "Ms. Starr! You said that the hunting rifle's bullet was lodged in a tree, behind the victim?"

"Why yes I did."

"And did you say both bullets were found in the victim's left eye?"

"Well…they were lodged in the brain, having ent—"

Phoenix smiled. "Then, did you not consider the possibility that the bullet from the hunting rifle entered the victim first, and then a split second later…two bullets from the defendant's sidearm entered and pushed it out?"

"W-well."

"OBJECTION!" came from Lana. "Mr. Wright, your theory contains so many contradictions I find it hard to restrain a laugh. First of all, that is improbable possibility. You have no proof, no evidence, and no audience who wishes to hear such foolish rabble. And furthermore…" She smiled maliciously. "Remember that it was the defendant's fingerprints that were found on the rifle."

"Gah!" Phoenix exclaimed. "Y-you…" He thought "She's that good… Dammit!"

"Mr. Wright?"

'Phoenix…that was pathetic.'

"M-mia?"

'You can do better than that. This isn't the attorney that saved Diego!'

"B-but…"

'Think of the testimony. Look it over again.'

"Mr. Wright? Are there any more objections?"

"H-hold on, your honor!"

"Ah, Mr. Wright, grasping I see…"

Kiriya was smiling at him.

Iris was not smiling, but was looking at him with trust. It conveyed the message. "I trust you"

"OBJECTION!" He tried again "Ms. Starr! How many gunshot wounds were there?"

"W-why," she looked surprised. "There was only one!"

"Ladies and gentlemen of the court. Do you think two successive bullets could have entered the same bullet wound?" He put his hands on his hips and smiled. "not even the best trained markman can do that from thirty feet, especially not with a sidearm!"

'Now that's the Phoenix I know!'

"W-well…there was a second bullet wound that entered from the…"

"OBJECTION!" came from Lana. "Witness? A second bullet wound? Why wasn't I told about this??"

"I don't trust you nosy prosecutors, that's why." She continued. "Mr. Wright, the second bullet wound came from the temple."

"T-the temple?"

"Yes, the left temple. The Defendant was found standing south of the victim, but the hunting rifle was found due west of the victim…"

'There's your break Phoenix!'

"What? OBJECTION!" Did you say west?"

"Yes, w-why? Is there something wrong?"

"Well…if the hunting rifle was indeed due west…then shouldn't the bullet wound be on the right side?"

"Wh-why, that's right!" The Judge exclaimed.

"OBJECTION!" Lana shouted. "The hunting rifle is not rele—"

"OBJECTION!" an original coming from Ms. Starr herself. "Ms, Skye, do not be so arrogant. The hunting rifle's bullet was found in a tree behind the victim. Like Mr. Wright just proposed, it could have been pushed…"

"OBJECTION!" Lana smiled. "No, because the second wound did not come from the sidearm. It could not have! Mr. Wright just said it himself! No marksman is that skilled!"

"OBJECTION! Ms. Skye, once again, I must present new information. The bullet wound on the temple went through to the other side! Additionally, the wound is larger…"

"I think I've got it." Wright thought to himself. "I really do…" He prepared for his objection. "OBJECTION! Ms. Skye! I've got a proposal!"

"Wh-what?" She looked shocked.

"Ms. Skye, now…what if the bullet from the hunting rifle hit the victim, he twisted around…and the defendant shot him, once? Through the temple? And then, the bullet was pushed out then, explaining the larger wound, and the hole through the other end. Then, to finish the job, Mr. Kiriya shot him again, through the left eye?"

"Wh-what? But…the cause of death!"

"Victims can live after being shot in the head, take Lincoln for example. What if the final shot is actually the shot that ended his life?"

"OBJECTION! The hunting rifle belonged to the defendant!"

"Ah, seems I've got her on the defensive now." Pheonix thought. "OBJECTION! Obviously, it was moved afterwards!"

"B-but why? Why would any killer…?"

'Good job, Phoenix. But I'm afraid it's not the end.'

"Wh-what?"

'You've proved a possibility. You now have to prove it.'

"I-I see." The Judge intervened to mediate. "It seems there is an impasse. Ms. Skye…?"

She was silent.

"Court will recess for thirty minutes! In that time, I expect some further thinking to be done. If no conclusion can be reached afterwards, I will extend the trial another day!"

"Yes, your honor" the two attorneys said in unison.

"Then that is all! Court is in recess!"

The gavel pounded.


	4. Chapter four: Kiriya's secrets

Kiriya's Secrets

Not the best name. But he will be a recurring character (Phoenix needs him for intel into the police dep.), so I guess…

Anyways, less before talk, more story!

"So…um…anything you haven't told me yet, now would be a good time."

"Mr. Wright". The defendant looked at him very carefully. "…Can I…trust you?"

Phoenix thought it through. "Of course you can!"

"Ooh!" Maya exclaimed. "This is so juicy! I can't wait!"

Phoenix looked at her rather angrily.

Maya looked a little sheepish. "I'm sorry, Nick, I shouldn't have impersonated my sister when you were desperate for a contradiction…"

"OK…Mr. Wright, before I begin…I need you to understand one thing. I am the brawns of the law. You are its brain."

"Um…OK." Phoenix was quite puzzled.

"To illustrate what I mean, you know the man Furio Tigre?"

Phoenix nodded.

"It's a fact that you got him his guilty verdict. However, without us…you wouldn't be able to do a thing after that though."

"Uh…"

"You are to stay out of dangerous investigations, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir…" Phoenix lied.

"And you are not to ask me any more than needed."

"OK…"

"The hunting rifle…it belongs to me."

"WHAT?" Phoenix's last chance in court was the hunting rifle. "B-but…then…"

"Calm down, Mr. Wright. I loaned it to my brother in law three days ago. His name is Yoshio Niida"

"But…"

"He said he needed it for police work. We don't use it because it's rather antiquated. However…" he paused. "He was not in the police force. I assumed since he was rather young, that he simply wanted the 'feeling of exhilaration'."

"So you knew…"

"I suspected. But as I have no definite proof…"

"S-so then wh-why didn't you bring it up—"

"Because…as I just said, I am the brawns. You are the brain. That task, I bequeath to you."

"O-ok…" Phoenix said. "Gah! This guy's just like Lana!"

"Mr. Wright, one more thing."

"What is it?"

"Are you perhaps wondering…" he smiled. "Why Prosecutor Skye is so rude?"

"W-well…" it did strike Phoenix as odd how Ms. Skye had been so curt with the court, and why she was so arrogant with the case. "Yeah, why?"

"I imagine it's because of Mr. Edgeworth. You see…Ms. Starr and Ms. Skye…" he did not continue, but left Phoenix to draw his own conclusions.

"W-wait! You aren't saying…?"

Kiriya pointed at Lana at the opposite side of the room. She was conversing with a man on a bench. The man was wearing a purple suit and corset.

"H-huh??"

The defendant only smiled and turned to the courtroom. "I believe court will resume soon?"

***

"Court will now reconvene for the trial of Kazuo Kiriya."

"The prosecution would like to issue a statement at this time, your honor."

"What kind of statement is it, Ms. Skye?"

"It's…an apology."

"Lana?" Phoenix was a bit stunned.

"I'm sorry, I was having personal problems before the court started. I…"

"Yeah, sure." He thought. "Personal…" he thought of Edgeworth.

"I shouldn't have been as curt, and I sincerely apologize. Mr. Wright," she smiled benignly. "What do you say we conduct a clean trial?"

"Um…yes…I guess…" He mused as to why.

"All right then…now that that's out of the way…"

"Your honor, during the recess, some new information was submitted. The hunting rifle in question was Mr. Kiriya's."

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix shouted. "It may have been, but the hunting rifle…"

"OBJECTION!" Lana sighed. "…was in the possession of his brother in law at the time?"

"Urk!" Phoenix thought. "Maybe I should think things through before yelling 'objection!'"

"Additionally…" she continued. "The autopsy report has been updated. "The cause of death is not directly linked to a shot through the left eye. We just had a new processor in the office, so he's still learning. The new updated report tells us that it was because of a brain hemorrhage."

"Is that all?" the Judge inquired.

"Yes, your honor. I believe further investigation will perhaps be needed."

"You are certainly correct. I will postpone this trial to tomorrow afternoon. Are there any objections on behalf the defense?"

Phoenix glanced towards his client, who nodded.

"No objections, your honor."

"Very well, we will reconvene tomorrow at 10:00 AM. Court is adjourned, that is all!" The final dramatic pound of the gavel signaled the end.

***

"Mr. Wright," Kiriya smirked. "I am certainly impressed. You exceeded my expectations."

"Wh-what???" Phoenix exclaimed. "You were expecting…"

"A guilty verdict? Certainly." He remarked. "I told you, I am not afraid of the hanging. The fact that I could personally subdue all my executioners with both hands tied behind my back, literally, has nothing to do with it."

"Then why?"

He sighed heavily. "Mr. Wright…my brother-in-law…he tried to killed my wife a few months ago. He was jealous of me…it seems, for taking her, and taking his 'rightful' place as police chief."

"His own sister?"A thought then ran through Phoenix's mind. "How…how do I end up defending such a mixed up family again??"

"I tried my best to get him convicted, but he was smart."

"Smart…enough to get away?"

"Yes" was the weighty response. "I…I could never have forgiven him. I pursued the case, even if it meant my life."

"Is that why he decided to do this?"

"I…I suppose that's the only reason. I won't give up until he receives justice."

"Then…why would you just…"

"Because, I know my execution, if I were found guilty, would raise questions around the law community. Another police chief? Do you remember what happened when Damon Gant's sentence was carried out?"

"That's right" he thought. "After Gant died, half the prosecutors in the police department investigated the case again, and again, and again…"

"Gant was indeed guilty, but seeing as I was not…"

"But…you asked me to prove the…impossible?"

"Mr. Wright, please do not be so conceited. The prosecutors are not fools. You have had an uncanny streak of luck, because all of your clients have been genuinely innocent."

"A-ack!" he thought. "When he puts it that way…I feel so bad about myself."

"The rest of the job I shall leave to you. They're calling me for questioning right now. You can talk to my wife. I shall give you my address."

"OK, Mr. Kiriya, I promise you, I will not give up until justice has been done."

The defendant smiled. "Mr. Wright, it seems…my old colleague…Ms. Mia Fey, has taught you well."

"Y-you…" Phoenix was stunned.

"I wish you good luck." He turned away and walked out the door.

"How?" Phoenix murmured. "How did he know…her?"

"Nick, so…how'd the interview go?"

"Maya! Where did you go??"

"Oh, I just pickpocketed you and bought myself a burger."

"Huh?"

"So anyways..." she snatched the address he received out of his hand. "Maybe we should visit this…Shizue?"

"Y-yeah…I guess." He responded. "This mystery just gets stranger and stranger." He said under his breath.

"Come on Nick! The sooner you get this through, the sooner you can see her again!"

"That's right…she's…she's still waiting for me." Phoenix thought. "I'm coming!" he yelled as he ran after her.

***

"Ding Dong!"

"Maya! You can ring the doorbell instead of yelling that, you know?"

"Well, I thought that—"

"Hello?" A raven haired woman opened the door.

"You're…Ms. Shizue Kiriya, right?"

"Nick! It's Misses! She's married, remember??"

"Ah, Nick? I remembered my husband mentioning his attorney being a Phoenix…Wright."

"Well, uh…Nick is just a nickname for me, you know?"

"OK. My husband…er…how is he?"

"Well…I still haven't managed a not guilty…" After this statement, Shizue's facial expression changed to nearly make onlookers cry. "…but…he's still, well…the trial will start again tomorrow. Mrs. Kiriya, I assure you…I will get justice done for him."

"Th-thank you…" She was dry eyed, but he detected a hiccup in her voice. "So he sent you here…to…"

"Ask you about my brother." She turned around slowly. "Well…do I have to invite you in?"

"Come on slowpoke!"

Phoenix sighed. "Coming, Maya."

***

"So…your brother…he tried to shoot you?"

"five months ago, with my husband's sidearm…he stole, he…"

"But you survived…"

"Yes, my liver had been punctured…but…"

"Your husband…he drove you immediately to the hospital…"

"My brother…he escaped…"

"Where is he?"

"He's…on the run. My husband was chasing after him until…the incident, just a few days ago."

"Mrs. Kiriya, one more question. Is he your…your real brother?"

She looked surprised. "W-wha—how…how did you know?"

"Mrs. Kiriya…I can't believe that a real brother…"

"No…he's not. He's my…adopted brother. Our parents…they were lost in…that war…we applied for the adoption program…and when I was fifteen, I…began living with him."

"When did you…sense that maybe, maybe he was…"

"Jealous? Not of me, of my…husband. Kazuo was always better than Yoshio…in every respect...when I was twenty two, I was engaged to him. And…Yoshio…at the time he was on the police force, but Kazuo was his superior. Yoshio couldn't stand the thought…that one of his relatives was better. He did…everything…he could to ruin to marriage…Now…six years later…he…tried again…"

"And you…you didn't do anything about it?"

"Kazuo said…that Yoshio would grow out of it…but he never…he never did." The woman that was speaking reminded him so much of Iris. "I think…Kazuo just didn't have the heart to do anything…he's always been…nice…whenever he leads special forces missions…he never kills if…if he doesn't have to…"

"Hm…thank you, Mrs. Kiriya. You've certainly helped me a lot."

"Anything…anything that can get him…not…" She suddenly started to shed tears. "Please…promise me, promise me you'll do everything vested in you…to…"

"I-I will…I will do everything I can to prove him innocent. Now, if you could give me one more piece of information…"

"A way to contact my brother?"

"H-how did you know?"

"Mr. Wright…I am not an idiot. I know that you have no other sources to begin with."

"O-Ok, if you could…"

"Certainly. Here's his phone number. He always picks up. I do not exaggerate." She handed him a small slip of paper.

"Thank you Mrs. Shizue."

"Remember…Mr. Wright."

"Yes, I certainly do."

"Thank you."

Phoenix left the house with a silent Maya, thinking he probably brightened someone's life.


	5. Chapter five: Personal battle

It gets personal

Author's Notes: This is just an idea, but I may discontinue the current fiction and have it completed under a different author. Nothing has been confirmed yet.

It wasn't too hard to write this…well…I was grounded at the time…

Chapter 5: It gets personal.

Phoenix took out his phone and began pressing numbers in a sequence, copying the pattern he had just been given. However, just before he was able to press "Send", a detective Gumshoe popped up on the screen. He was debating whether or not to answer it.

Finally, he pressed send. "Hello?" he said into the speaker.

"Hey, pal, you won't believe this!"

"What is it?" Phoenix had a sinking feeling he wasn't going to like it.

"We found that shell card stuffed into the tree by the victim today during our investigation!"

"What she—" Then it dawned on him what it meant. Suddenly, all those memories came floating back.

"Nick? Are you okay? You look like you're having a seizure."

"No…" he thought. "Not him again…I thought we took care of the guy…" Phoenix slapped himself to regain his composure. " Detective!" he nearly shouted into the speaker. "Are you sure…it's from De Killer?"

"Well…as far as we can tell, the card's authentic, but…"

"Okay…" Phoenix's heart sunk.

"Hey pal, I just thought of something."

"Yeah, detective?"

"Why would the head of the special forces need to hire an assassin? Doesn't he already have the killing skills he already needs?"

"Oh my god…" Phoenix thought. "The shabby detective finally presents something intelligent." He was genuinely surprised. "Wow detective…" He said. "I didn't know you had that in you."

"Heh heh," Gumshoe laughed into the phone, and Phoenix could tell he was slightly embarrassed. "Well, you know me! They didn't make me detective because I could take the blame for everything!"

"Someone's in denial." He thought, but he quickly changed the topic. "Detective, any updates on the autopsy?"

"We just got off trial less than two hours ago, and you're asking me?"

"Of all people, yes…it's not like I have any other choice…" he thought in self-pity. "Well, then, I guess that's it, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'll call you if anything comes up. Keep your eyes peeled, Wright!"

"Keep MY eyes peeled?" he thought as he hung up.

Maya wasn't speaking. She seemed to be in deep thought.

Phoenix dialed the phone again, and this time succeeded in connecting despite the sheer decrepit state of the transmitting antenna.

"Feenie?" came Iris' voice through the phone.

BANG!!. Click.

"Iris…? Iris? IRIS???" he was stunned, in denial, not knowing what to do…"IRIS!!!!!" he quickly turned. "Come on! MAYA! Iris is in trouble!"

"What?" this snapped her out of her stupor, but Phoenix was dead ahead, running like the marathon man. "Nick! What's going on?" She pursued him across the street.

It was only three blocks back to Wright and Co., as his client lived surprisingly near, but it seemed like forever, and every breath that Phoenix took seemed like something he didn't deserve, something Iris may never ever again…

He burst in through the doors of his office, his assistant following close behind. What he found nearly made him faint.

"Hello, Mr. Wright? I am Mr. Niida. It is a pleasure to meet you."

***

"…" Phoenix couldn't speak. His throat was stuck, and a terrible feeling of unease rose from his stomach. He thought he might be sick.

"Mr. Wright, I urge you not to worry. Everything will be all right, as long as you proceed properly from here on out."

BANG! He fired his gun again. Maya jumped upwards. There were some muffled sounds from another part of the room, unlit.

"As you can see, she is unharmed so far. It shall remain that way, if you follow my instructions."

"How did you know…?" he asked.

"I have my sources. Although I may not be the best" He grinded his teeth. "I am still rather competent."

"Wh…what do you want me to do?"

"Ah, so you finally catch on, huh?"

"…where have I heard that before…?" Phoenix asked himself.

"I want you to…find Mr. Kiriya guilty. I shall…be taking this young lady with me…"

"No!" Phoenix yelled. "Y-you can't!"

"And just what will you do about it?"

"A-ack!" It was true, he was powerless.

"POLICE! HOLD IT!"

"Hm, it seems the police are onto me. Well, I must be taking my leave."

Niida did something he couldn't believe. He dragged Iris out of the darkness, tied up and muffled, out of the room, and jumped out of the window. A few seconds later, Gumshoe and two officers burst into the room.

"He got away…sorry, Pal."

Phoenix wasn't speaking. "Nick…" Maya said. "She's…gone…" She couldn't believe it either. "Nick, what are we going to do?"

"What can we do?" He thought. "She's been taken…again…" He shook his head. Gumshoe and the two officers exited the room, and he and Maya were left in the office, waiting for the next day to come.


	6. Chapter six: Investigations

Investigation

Author's notes: Lame name, violence warning.

Also, it didn't turn out the way I had planned it.

"My brother-in-law…this time he's gone too far. I will deal with him, so do not worry."

"But…"

"Ms. Iris will be returned safely. Please trust me, I will be able to contain him…to a certain degree. However, if that fails, then I can only apologize to you."

"…" Phoenix was still sullen.

"If it comes to it, I am not afraid of a guilty verdict."

"It's this choice again…" Phoenix thought. "Someone I care about…or justice! What can I do? We can't…do what they did last time…it's impossible…"

"Nick…"

"…"

"I can sense her…" Maya said. "Iris…she's close by…"

"Maya…now's not the time."

"Come on Nick! Cheer up!" she pouted.

"No doubt you remember this…but last time was a miracle…this time…can there be another miracle?" he pondered.

"Mr. Wright, it is time to get on with the case at hand. There are two witnesses tomorrow, for what I hear. If things get to their worst, I will accept a guilty verdict. I was always ready."

"…Thank you…but…I don't think I can do that…"

"Magnanimous and true to your heart as always…" Phoenix could imagine Kiriya shook his head in dismay. "When will you learn?" He laughed and hung up.

"When will I learn…"

Phoenix decided he would have to take Kiriya's case, out of courtesy, but how could he? When Iris was…

"Maya…we should get going."

"Are you planning to investigate? Don't be silly! Nick! There's nothing we can…"

"Maya…this isn't the headstrong girl I knew from the past years…"

"I'm sorry Nick…but she's part of my family too…and…"

"Kiriya will do everything he can to make sure she's returned back…we owe him at least this much."

"Yeah, I guess he still is our client…"

Phoenix walked out of the door. He didn't bother to lock it.

***

"Mr. Edgeworth! Are you sure you wish to do this?"

"Yes, consider this as bail."

"B-but…we're setting free…"

"Temporarily, and try to remember that he's the only individual who could possibly carry out this mission."

"OK…well, as you wish."

The guard opened the lock to the door of Kazuo's cell.

"Greetings. I hope your stay was enjoyable."

"Ah, I would expect nothing less, high prosecutor." Kazuo chuckled.

"Well, it appears as if you have already gotten briefing through word of mouth. Are you sure you are willing to do this?"

"Yes. This time he's gone too far. "

"Very well, follow me please."

The two men walked down the narrow corrider and out the detention center into a SWAT style vehicle.

"Do not worry, Mr. Edgeworth. I am sure I have everything under control…"

***

Phoenix was sullen, yet still concentrating on the task at hand. Maya was staring at him, her face full of worry.

"Nick, you ought not to push yourself like this, you're going to break. You need some time to relax."

He ignored her. How could he relax?

Finally, they arrived at the detention center. Phoenix got out of the car and entered through the double glass doors.

"Excuse me" he said to the receptionist. "May I speak with Mr. Kazuo Kiriya please?"

"Are you a member of the police force?"

"No"

"I'm sorry, you do not have proper authorization."

"What do you mean he doesn't have proper authorization?" Maya piped up.

"Only high ranking members of the police force are allowed contact with him."

"Nick! Explain to the guy who you are!"

Taking Maya's suggestion, Phoenix explained "What? N-no, I don't think you understand. I'm his defense attorney…"

The receptionist sighed. "Mr. Kiriya is currently out. Would you like his contact number?"

"Y-yes…please."

"Alright, we'll need you to prove that you are indeed his attorney. What is your badge number?"

Phoenix recited his badge number for the receptionist, and he took two small radios out.

"A man with a monocle came in here earlier who requested we give you this…" he handed Phoenix the more obsolete of the two radios. "Also, this is the radio for contacting your client."

"Thank you"

Before he had touched the double doors for exiting the building, the older of the two radios began a transmission.

"Hello…is this Mr. Wright?"

"It's De Killer!" He thought. "Y-yes?" He stuttered through the speaker.

"I do remember our last meeting...I think you will be pleased to know that Mr. Engarde no longer…exists. Now…I have another request…"

"I-is it something w-with Mr. Niida?"

"Please refrain from interrupting me. I consider it rude and contemptible, and I am quick to annoy. Now…it indeed is, and as sharp as you are, I request your help."

"Wh-what? Mr. Niida has already asked me to find Kiriya guilty!"

"Ach, Mr. Wright, this curtness will get you nowhere. I seem to have been betrayed again."

"B-by him?"

"It seems so. I understand that officers are on their way to recover a valuable of yours."

"W-wait! How did he betray you?"

"He hid my calling card and tried to frame another person, but that is quite besides the point. I want you to find Mr. Niida guilty tomorrow."

"H-huh?" Phoenix was puzzled. "H-how does this work…?" he thought

"If the police are not successful in their endeavors, I will ensure that she is brought to safety myself. Mr. Wright. However…"

"Ok! Ok! I get it!"

"Good. You seem to catch on rather quickly."

"…" Phoenix was sweating.

"I will speak to you soon, Mr. Wright. If you succeed, I will give you a special customer discount for my services in the future."

"Wh-what? N-no, I don't want anyone…" The assassin had already disconnected. "…dead"

"Was it that assassin again?" Maya demanded.

"Yeah, the one who kidnapped you just a year ago.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go and find him!"

"No!" Phoenix shouted out of the blue. "Sorry, but he's on our side this time! As hard as it is for us to believe."

"He's on…OUR SIDE???!?!" Maya was stupefied.

"Yes, his client's betrayed him again. No doubt from the last job he had, he must have been more wary of his clients' intentions."

"Uh…Nick, speak in English please…"

"He's probably more suspicious now"

"That's better." She turned towards a cab. "Come on Nick! Let's go investigate the forest!"

"I have a bad feeling about this" he thought as he climbed in the cab.

***

"From what I can deduce, my brother in law could be either here, or here." Kiriya explained pointing to two locations on the map.

"How exactly do you deduce that?"

"He's keeping a hostage, is he not? Well, this is the only portion of the city that is safe for him in general, and these two locations are the only ones he would have access to for a stake-out."

"Are there any other possibilities?"

"Prosecutor, there are infinite possibilities, but these two are the most probable. You can never overlook the obvious clues."

"Like I need a police chief telling me what to do as a prosecutor?"

"You should keep in mind that while I am out in the streets, I am your superior."

"Yes…sir."

"Good, then. Let's go and investigate, shall we? Tell your men to equip their indoor assault weapons with tranquilizer magazines."

"Why…Oh yes, we wouldn't want the hostage getting hurt, would we?"

"That…and I have something personal to discuss…with the delinquent."

***

"Hey pal! What are you doing following me back here? I thought I said that I would call you if anything came up!"

"Come on! Detective! We're investigating!"

"No go! Civilians are not allowed here. Out! Out!"

"Detective…" Phoenix explained morosely what he had just heard.

"WHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaat????" He shouted in surprise. "Never mind me! Keep working!" responding to the stares of all the officers on duty. He toned down and then asked Phoenix. "I can't believe it! De Killer wants to help you? And his client is the kidnapper?"

"Yes…But there's one thing I don't understand. If Mr. Niida…if he took De Killer's calling card, how did your men find it?"

"Ooh…maybe De Killer came back to the crime scene?" Maya suggested half-jokingly.

"Don't be silly, pal, he would never do that. Criminals always try to escape the crime scene. It's in the book!"

Phoenix looked at the crime scene. "The body's been removed, right?"

"Yeah, I was just about to call you. There's an updated autopsy. There were officially three wounds in the victim's head, two of them entry wounds."

"Yeah, what else?"

"Well…not really much…"

"Any other new evidence?"

"Kiriya's sidearm was fired twice, and the hunting rifle was fired once. However, we found three bullets."

"Detective…that's not new information…"

"Oh, right, sorry. I was just trying to feel important." He sullenly walked off.

"Wait!" Phoenix yelled after him. "Did you find…"

He didn't finish, but the detective knew. "No, I'm not allowed access into the operation itself. Sorry, pal. You can always try Mr. Edgeworth though."

"Th-thank you…"

"Mr. Edgeworth is involved with this case?"

"It seems so…"

"Let's go see him!" Maya trotted off.

***

"If that foolish man of yours decides to indeed get my brother convicted, keep in mind that I will release you…but you won't be exactly in any condition to speak to him."

"Mmmph…*whimper*"

"I hope you enjoy the last few minutes of your life in h—"

"FREEZE!"

"Brother! You followed me here? You were supposed to be incarcerated."

"You have gone too far this time. This girl and the attorney had nothing to do with me."

"Well, we'll just see about that, won't we?"

BANG! BANG! Rat-atat-atat-atat!"

"Damn it! Mr. Kiriya! He got away!"

"The girl's safe. Right now, that's what matters."

"Alright…Hey! Where're you going?"

"I'm going after him! Don't worry, I will return to police custody!"

"Wait! You're gonna need support!"

"…don't send……!"

"…!"

"Let him go. This is his own personal battle. Let's get the girl back to Wright first."

"Yes sir!"

***

"My radio! It's ringing!"

"Which one is it?"

"It's the one for contacting Kiriya! I totally forgot!"

"It this Mr. Wright?"

"Yes!" he paused. "Wait a second! I recognize that voice! Is that you, Edgeworth?"

"Yes, yes. That's beside the point. We managed to rescue Iris. However, the Mr. Niida got away."

"Wait! You rescued…" Phoenix couldn't believe it. In just over an hour, Iris had been recovered from the clutches of the kidnapper. "Mr. Kiriya…can I speak with him?"

"Sorry, Wright, he went after the kidnapper. I'll give him your thanks, though. Do you wish to speak to Iris?"

"Yes…yes! Ris! Are you there?"

"F-feenie!"

"Never…please…never leave me again. You couldn't believe how miserable I felt when I got you involved int this! I'm sorry!"

"Feenie! All..all that matters…is that we can be together again, right?"

"Iris! From now on, I'll keep a sharp eye on you! I'm not letting anyone do anything."

"Ohh…." But something cut in and interrupted their little chat.

"Sorry, Wright, we have to evacuate. The place is booby trapped. I'll let you two meet later."

"Edgeworth! Wait!"

"…"

"Thank you…"

"……Don't mention it, Wright."

"Iris has been rescued! That's great! Nick! Now you won't be so sad anymore! Let's go investiage….aaaaand….off to the detention center!"

"Yup…" he thought. "Now I can concentrate"

***

"Ms. Angel Starr…"

"Yes, you might be wondering why I'm in here."

"Well, why?" Phoenix asked.

"Lana and I have had quite a competition for her subordinate."

"That's…not really what I wanted to hear…" he thought.

"She's been looking for any excuse to put me here. Now that I've committed Perjury, she has just that excuse."

"That's terrible!"

"Yes, but Mr. Edgeworth visited me today, apologizing for his superior's actions. I think, she just might lose…"

"Enough about Edgeworth's love life!" Maya interrupted, "We want to hear about the case!"

"Listen…little girl!" Angel performed her signature hair flip. "I didn't volunteer to testify against my superior. I know nothing else, especially since I haven't been with the investigation since yesterday."

"Agh!" Maya exclaimed. "We're getting nowhere. Nick, it's time to look somewhere else!"

"Right! Thank you Ms. Starr."

"Don't mention it!"

Beep beep beep!

"Agh! It's the radio again!" Phoenix exclaimed in dismay. "It's so annoying!"

"Is it coming from De Killer?" Maya inquired

"Yeah…I'll answer it."

"Mr. Wright…you have no remaining negative incentives…congratulations on the rescue"

"Yes…I understand…thank you…" he said nervously.

"I'll be presenting testimony tomorrow, I hope you are prepared."

"You???"

"Yes, I will be using an updated radio model, so you will be able to hear me more clearly. Remember, we both desire the same result."

"Nick! He's the witness?"

"Yes, Mr. Niida…he's the client that hired De Killer…and the one who tried to frame Kiriya…" He thought. "The trial tomorrow hinges on whether I can expose that or not…And Niida…just who is he?"

"Answer me Nick!"

"I…we'll have to see how it turns out…I think it's all we can do for today…" he thought.


	7. Chapter seven: Last Resorts

Author's Notes: Credit goes to Justis76/Smashfan for inspiring the ice cream section part of the trial

"So, Nick! Are you ready?"

"Well, to be honest…"

"No! You're ready!!!"

"What was the point in asking me then??" Phoenix glared.

"Just to see how much confidence you had in yourself" Maya teased playfully. "Come on! The guy saved your love life. You owe him back."

"Yeah…if I can…" Phoenix thought.

Maya bounded towards the co-council's seat.

"Oh Feenie…" Iris approached him from behind and embraced him lightly. "I know you can do this…"

"Yeah…I hope so…just watch in awe, OK, Ris?"

She said nothing, but smiled and walked away, keeping her eyes on him.

"Her arm warmers look so comfortable…I've got to get a set too." He thought.

***

"Court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Kazuo Kiriya."

"The prosecution is ready…your honor." Lana appeared rather nervous. One glance at Iris told him why. About three meters away from her was Miles Edgeworth.

"The defense is, err, somewhat ready."

"Somewhat? Sorry, Mr. Wright, that won't do." The judge pounded his gavel. "Are you ready or not?"

"Y-yes! I'm ready!"

"Alright, Ms. Skye, I understand that there has been a radical shift in the case."

"Correct, Your honor."

"And just what might this information be?"

"Well…yesterday, during the post-trial examination of the crime scene, there was found a card."

"A card? I fail to see the importance of—"

"This card was special, to say that it had the insignia of a professional assassin on the back."

"Ah…this insignia…"

"Belongs to Mr. Shelly De Killer."

"I remember him…from…State vs. Engarde, was it?"

"I have no idea, however, there is a new suspect in custody."

"So Mr. Kiriya is no longer under suspicion?"

"I didn't say that, your honor…"

"But—"

"I said there was a new suspect in custody. I didn't say Mr. Kiriya was no longer a suspect."

Phoenix jumped in. "Who is this new suspect?"

"I was about to get to that."

"I have a feeling I know who it is already…" Phoenix thought.

"The new suspect is Yoshio Niida." She commented with a flick of her wrist. "Mr. De Killer asserts that is who his client was. However…there is no evidence…"

"…And when there's no evidence, we rely on testimony." Phoenix finished. "Well, the witness, aren't you going to bring his two way radio in?"

Lana looked surprised. "Yes, I will."

"Very well!" the judge pounded his gavel. "Bring the witness's communication device in!"

***

"This…two antennas is what he calls upgraded?" Phoenix thought in dismay…"He's so old fashioned!"

"I know what you're thinking, Nick, that he's so old fashioned! Well, so are you! Why'd you get vanilla flavored celebration Ice Cream yesterday?"

"It's a classic! The ice cream you get is just weird!"

"Hey! Mint Chocolate Chip is what's all the rage right now!" Maya responded angrily.

"Whatever…anyways, we should get on with the trial."

"If Mr. Wright has finished arguing with his assistant, you may continue…" The judge commented.

"Witness" Lana directed at the radio. "Name and profession please!"

"Shelly De Killer, eraser…"

"Eraser…?" The judge asked, dumbfounded.

"Of people…metaphorically. Now…I understand you wish me to testify about my client, right?"

"Yes…who exactly is your client?"

"Before I begin, I would like to make one thing clear. The relationship between my client and me is the most sacred thing I possess. To break that is vile to the highest degree."

"Yes yes…so who—"

"I was not finished. The one speaking, if you interrupt me again, you will regret it."

"Oomph" The judge exclaimed. "S-sorry!"

"As I was saying, I will never initiate the severing of such a pact. Again, it was my client who has broken the contract, so I will now exact retribution."

"OK…witness, are you ready to tell us?" Lana inquired.

"Yes…I believe I am."

"Proceed with your testimony, witness."

***

"My client is the brother-in-law of the defendant, Mr. Yoshio Niida. He originally contacted me, and we met in an underworld safehouse. He gave me the exact time and location of the victim, surprisingly accurate, and I laid in wait. At 10:30 that night, I pulled the trigger to the weapon that he had assigned for me and executed the victim in question."

The judge mused over the testimony. "Forgive me, but I do not exactly understand how this client betrayed you."

"It was not exactly me that he betrayed, but rather that he tried to frame someone for the crime. He also removed my calling card…an act of desecration to my name"

"…ah…I remember…right, Mr. Wright, begin your cross-examination."

"Wait a second!" Lana slammed her fist into her desk. "The detectives at the crime scene found card there! If he took it, how did it end up in police custody?"

"I returned to the scene of the crime so as to plant another card." De Killer answered.

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix yelled, pointing at the radio "Why did you return to the scene of the crime in the first place?"

"…I'm not sure I follow you, Mr. Wright."

"I'm asking how you found out that your card was removed from the scene of the crime!"

"I returned…"

"Yes, why did you return?"

"OoooooOOOoooooooOOhhh." It seemed as if he realized his slip-up. "W-well…it was because…"

"Yes, why?" The judge asked.

"Was that the same person who interrupted me before?"

"Err..no! No it isn't!" he hastily corrected.

"As I was saying, I…well it was because was ordered to retrieve something…"

"What exactly was ordered for you to retrieve?"

"Well…he wished me to extract an item from the area…"

"Was it a bullet?"

"Yes…I do believe it was."

"Mr. Wright, are you done?"

"Not quite. I want this to be added to his testimony."

"Very well, Mr. Wright, I shall permit you to add this."

"Permit me?" Phoenix thought, sweating.

"Mr. Wright, begin your cross-examination" the judge ordered.

Phoenix looked over the papers, and a few seconds later, asked. "Mr. De Killer, did I just hear you testify that your client assigned you to use a specific weapon?"

"Yes…why I believe I did mention that."

"Did that weapon happen to be a hunting rifle?" Phoenix then proceeded to describe the hunting rifle to De Killer.

"…I do believe it was that exact weapon…"

"Mr. Wright! Is there a point to this line of questioning?" The judge asked, glowering at him.

"Yes, your honor. You see, this means that the hunting rifle is indeed related to the trial." Phoenix pointed at Lana. "Tell me, Prosecutor Skye! What were the results of the ballistics test?"

Lana looked like she had been punched. "Urk! W-well…err…two of the bullets matched those of the sidearm and the third…it matched the…well…the hunting rifle Mr. Wright presented."

"One more question, Ms. Skye. Which one of those bullets was the one found in the tree?"

"Aaa-ack!" Phoenix was delivering crushing psychological blows. "Well…it was the one…from the rifle…"

"So you see, since the bullet from the tree would logically be the first bullet that entered the victim…"

"The first bullet that entered the victim would be from the hunting rifle…identifying the hunting rifle as the murder rifle…" Lana finished nearly monotonously.

The crowd chattered.

"Order! Order!" The judge pounded his gavel thrice. "What are you saying, Mr. Wright?"

"The hunting rifle was found a few hundred feet away from the crime scene, right?"

"Yes…"

"Well, your honor, that would mean that there was no way Mr. Kiriya could have done it, especially since he was at the crime scene during the moment of the crime!"

"OBJECTION!" Lana interjected. "What if he just ran…!"

"I'm sorry…Ms. Skye…" he said looking smug.

"Tch!" She muttered under her breath. Her back was now slightly hunched over her desk, somewhat like what Edgeworth used to look like when he was losing

Phoenix didn't wait for her to realize herself. "Your theory contains two contradictions two contradictions. The first being that there were indeed bullets from Kiriya's sidearm used, and the second being that the security cameras capture Kiriya and the victim as the only people who entered within two hours of the crime! Now tell me, if Kiriya was the one who shot the victim with the hunting rifle, who was the one who shot him with the sidearm??"

"Uuuuuuuoooooohhhhhaaaaa!" Lana cried.

The crowd chattered.

"It seems…almost conclusive that Mr. Kiriya is not the murderer…"

"OBJECTION!" Lana yelled. "W-what…what if he was the client?"

"Huh…?" Phoenix predicted something bad was about to happen.

"I said, what if Mr. Kiriya was the client?"

"That's ridiculous! Why would Mr. Kiriya be at the scene of the crime then?"

"What if he was the one who removed the card?"

"A-ack!"

"Nick! Don't give up!" Maya told him. "She's trying to lie!"

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix objected. "That's not possible!"

"Why not?" Lana smiled.

"W-well…" He pondered. "Think! Phoenix! Think! What did Mia always tell you? Think outside the box!"

"Mr. Wright? Do you have an explanation for this?"

Phoenix snapped. "Your honor." He smiled. "Let's assume, just for a moment, that Mr. Kiriya, my client, was the murderer!"

"W-what?"

"How then, did he have access to the hunting rifle assigned to the assassin?"

"Ooh…" Lana had no explanation. "A-ack!"

The crowd chattered. Phoenix stole a glance at Iris, who was smiling serenely back at him.

"Order! Order!" The judge slammed his gavel. "I will have order! Ms. Skye! Do you have an explanation for this?"

"N-no…!" She pounded her desk. "N-noooooooo!"

"It seems not." The judge shook his head. "It seems…if this is the case, maybe this so-called client of yours…Mr. De Killer, should be brought in for questioning."

"Th-th" Lana regained her composure. "There is no need for that, your honor!"

"Hmm?"

"What do you mean there's no need? Of course we should examine every aspect of the case!"

"He's in the lobby as we speak. The defendant apprehended him yesterday after a kidnapping incident involving…that young woman over there." She gestured towards Iris, who shrank away as the entire courtroom glanced at her. "Needless to say, we have already questioned him."

"I-I see…"

"I will need ten minutes to prepare his testimony."

"Mr. Wright, do you have any objections?"

"I-I don't…" he thought. "No, your honor. No objections."

"Then court is now officially in recess!"

***

"Congratulations, Mr. Kiriya!" Maya greeted.

"I do not understand why you say this. The battle has been far from won…"

"But the suspicion is no longer there!"

"What do you mean?"

"The other guy's the murderer!"

"It hasn't been proven yet. As long I am the one on trial, there is no such victory."

"Look!" Maya protested.

"It's OK, Maya…" Phoenix stared at him. "Mr. Kiriya…I want to thank you…for rescuing…"

"Your fair maiden? It's the least I could do for you." He laughed a little. "Make sure you catch my brother-in-law, Ok?"

"One question. You remarked…right after yesterday's trial, that there would be two witnesses. How did you know that? I mean…your brother-in-law and De Killer, they're not exactly people you would know about…"

"Ah, sharp as always, Mr. Wright. Well, even as charged with murder, I am police chief. I retain a certain amount of influence even in this sorry state."

"Ok…"

"You should get back to the trial now Mr. Wright…"

"Yes…I suppose I should…"

***

"Court is now back in session. Has the prosecution readied its witness?"

"Yes, your honor."

"Very well, bring him in."

***

"Witness! Name and occupation?"

"Niida. Yoshio…Niida. I was formerly the police chief's successor."

"Yes…well…you're now a fugitive. The case five months ago, you got away…" The judge shook his head. "I don't see how you could possibly escape this time."

"I don't plan to, your honor."

"So…I should consider this a confession?"

"Believe what you will. I will tell what I believe."

"…very well…please begin your testimony."

"That fool…Kiriya, he stole my successorship…ever since he married my sister…he's been a pain in my backside…it's been for so long…taking all that I loved…now…now…he will pay…"

The judge was unmoved. "Was that your testimony?"

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix yelled. "No, your honor, that can't be considered a testimony! It doesn't even include a subject!"

"But Mr. Wright, doesn't this give the witness proper motive for hiring Mr. De Killer and for framing your client?"

"…………oops…"

"Witness…continue your testimony please."

"…I will admit to nothing…I simply hated my brother. But murder? That's too far…even for me!"

"OBJECTION!"

"I guess…I could commence the cross-examination now…" The judge said.

"Oops, sorry." Phoenix apologized. "Mr. Niida! If you did not contact the assassin, how did he know your name?"

"My foolish brother-in-law must've told him to try and frame me!…isn't it obvious?"

"That's…impossible…Mr. Niida" Phoenix smiled smugly.

"Hmm…why??" he demanded.

"There's no chance! Just think about it. What Mr. De Killer hates most are traitors. Now, if your brother in law tried to frame you…then he would never testify for him!"

The crowd chattered.

"Order! Order! Order!" The judge pounded his gavel. "can you explain this, Mr. Niida?"

"Guuuh…."

"You didn't know that he testified for your brother-in-law, did you?" Phoenix added.

"Uuuuggghhhh…"

Lana didn't seem to have an opinion, she remained silent.

"Mr…..Wright…what could you possibly think about my motive…?"

"Your motive?"

"Yes…why…"

"You were jealous, that he succeeded you as police chief…and when less than a year ago, he nearly caught you for his wife's murder…it was the last straw. You were disgraced, and you couldn't show your face again. To make it worse, he had the power of the entire police force after you, power that you thought you should have had!."

"That's…gguuuuh…no motive…lies! He…he tells lies!!!!! Gyaaaaah…"

"Well then, what's with your broken composure? If I'm indeed telling lies, why do you…"

"Mr. Wright…you…are aggravating me…beyond human…tolerance…"

He pulled something out from his pocket.

At that moment, several things happened at once. Mr. Kiriya leapt up and flew at the witness. Iris stood up and rushed, despite the presence of the eyes of the courtroom on her, towards Phoenix. The Judge ducked under his desk. The bailiff pulled out his weapon and cocked it. And Maya screamed at the top of her lungs.

However, before all that happened, the object that was pulled out of Yoshio Niida's pocket discharged, and a deadly lead projectile flew at the defense attorney clad in blue.


	8. Chapter eight: Into the light

Into the light

Author's notes: Justis76 commented how depressing I set the mood from chapter maybe 3/4 and onwards…so…here's to make sure that my fic's title represents what's actually happening.

"Feenie…" Iris cried, besides him…

The bullet had hit somewhere below his shoulders…he was sure of that…

"Please…*sob*…I…we just…just one week…not *sob*…again!" She squeezed his hand very tightly…so tightly, there was no doubt in Phoenix's mind that it could not be broken. He squeezed back a little weakly. He could hear some shouting in the distance…Kiriya…not gunshots…but blows…it seemed…wood cracking…

"I-Iris…" he croaked… "I-I…j-just wanted…say…"

She cried harder than ever, and as it seemed impossible how she could squeeze any harder, she did. He heard several pops in his hand.

"…luu…" And that was it. He drifted away…

***

"Hello, Phoenix." Greeted to him a woman in a black leather suit.

"Am I on the other side now?" he asked her inquiringly.

"I think you can answer that question for yourself."

"I never imagined…that even thought my life was in danger so many times…"

"That you would be killed by someone who was afraid of the truth?" The woman smiled. "The world is full of people like that. You are there to make sure they don't ruin the lives of those who do want the truth."

"…At least, I went in court."

"Now, don't talk like that. Phoenix…your job isn't done…"

"Huh?"

"Until you've found yourself a successor…I think you know…these years are dark times for the judicial system. You can't let up…you can't give up, until it's been reversed. You are the only person I know who can do it."

"I can't! It's too large of a job for me!"

"Is this the man who defended Edgeworth against impossible odds? Rescued my sister from the jaws of the noose? Twice? The man who both defeated and saved Diego?"

"But…" He protested.

The woman glared at him. "There are those who are still depending on you. Would you just abandon them like that?"

"A-ack!" He tried to object, but found that he was immobilized…like stuck in some kind of molasses…

"Pheonix…get back and do your job. Your role isn't finished yet. I chose you as my apprentice for a reason, you know."

"…" He was stunned.

"Yes…I believed in you."

"…" Phoenix saw a bright light. Maybe he should head towards it? As he drifted…he turned back to face the woman once more. "Thanks...Chief…"

She smiled brightly. "No problem."

***

The smell of lavender. Somewhere…it was sweet…intoxicating…something deliciously soft resting on his face…his eyes, his lips, his nose, his ears. Hair, perhaps?

There was sobbing. He tried to lift his hand. It felt woodlike, immovable, and numb. There was something coursing through him, it was addictive.

"*sob*…please…*sob*"

He recognized that voice. But he couldn't speak, his throat was unbearably dry.

"Fee…*hic*…not…*sob*…again…"

"I'm here! I'm here!" He willed himself to say it. But all he could manage was "Wa-atr".

She gasped and sat up in a jolt. The back of her head hit the beam of the hospital bed, but she seemed not to care. She hastily struggled to fetch some water.

She left with a bound in her step, and when she came back, her tears of sorrow had turned into tears of joy. "Here…" she handed him the cup. Tilting his head back, she slowly poured the icy cold liquid into his throat. It soothed it. He could speak again.

"H-hi…" he managed awkwardly.

She was beaming at him. Her chest was rising and depressing rapidly, and her hands were over her heart. She wanted to tell him how much it meant to her, how long she had waited, but the words wouldn't come out of her mouth. Rather, they seemed to leak out of her brain, the air dense with thought, deep, meaningful, but wordless communication.

Phoenix broke the silence. "H-how…?"

She caressed his cheek. "W-well…y-you…" She stopped and changed the topic. "M-maybe it's b-better if I-i…let them tell you."

She left the room to fetch the others.

Someone came in a few seconds later. It was a nearly bald man with bad teeth and a purple tuft of hair.

"Oh yes, oh indeedy, she was cute…wasn't she…mmm" he licked his lips. "Those braids…I'd like to…examine…"

It dawned on Phoenix who he was talking about.

"H-hey! Y-you stay away from her!" He shouted. He had never made a proclamation like that. What had come over him?

"Hmm? Oh yes, another patient…bad…bad…shot in the….hmm…I should take a look."

"N-no! Maybe you sh-should let someone else take the glory of rescuing me? I-I mean, a doctor of your caliber sh-should be seeing the really endangered patients!"

"Oh? Hmm…oh yes, that girl…she needs attention…I shall…farewell!"

He left, and a few moments later Maya led a number of people he recognized in.

"Nick! You've woken up! Ha ha!" She laughed and gave him a friendly slug in his ribs. His bad ribs.

"Oooooooooooow!" He yelled."Maya! That's where I was…" he stopped, despite the throbbing pain. "Hey, what happened to me anyways?"

"Oh, that lousy defendant tried to kill you. Mr. Kiriya there knocked him down and beat the stuffing out of the guy! You should have seen him! Wham! Pow!" She imitated punches and kicks. "If the police hadn't stopped him, I'm sure the guy would've died!"

"What happened to him?"

"The witness? Eh, they arrested him."

"N-no, I mean the defendant, Maya."

"Well, it was pretty obvious that the witness was guilty after he shot you, so Mr. Kiriya got the…oh, wait, I'll let him tell you himself."

"Heh heh!" He walked in, arm in arm with his wife. "Mr. Wright! My gratitude to you." He saluted. "You have cleared my name.

"Oh…" he said. "Err…don't mention it."

"Feenie!" it was Iris. He had totally forgotten about her. "I-I though…I'd lost y-you again…" she sat down on the bed next to him and softly put her hands on his wound.

"I could never leave you, you know that…" he chuckled awkwardly. "Anyways…err…"

There was an awkward silence, and then a flash.

"Gumshoe! Now's hardly the appropriate for pictures!" Reprimanded a man in a purple suit and corset.

"Edgeworth…you came too?"

"Clearly, as I'm here, Wright. I'd appreciate if you'd ask more intelligent questions."

"Still the same old Edgeworth" he laughed to himself.

"Come on! Nick, get better soon or else we won't forgive you!" Maya teased.

"Hey!" Phoenix said. "It just occurred to me. Where's Lana?"

Edgeworth sighed and smiled smugly. "She's…been demoted."

"By me, of course" Kiriya finished.

"Oh…" It hadn't really passed over to him that she failed as a proper prosecutor. "Well…where is she?"

"With her sister, I would presume. They're planning on traveling the world. She's rather satisfied with her final confrontation with you. Oh…she left you this."

Edgeworth handed Phoenix a small slip of paper.

"Dear Mr. Wright, you have bested me in court. I sincerely regret the events that occurred in the courtroom, but for my last trial, I was truly contented. You showed me what it really meant to be a prosecutor, someone who seeks justice no matter what the odds, not someone who meekly backs away and shirks their duties for a perfect win record. You have earned my full respect. I hope to see you soon."

There was something else enclosed. Something…it was a postcard…of her and Ema, smiling and waving at him at the entrance to an exquisite cruise ship.

"Thanks…Edgeworth…I really appreciate it."

"So Nick, when are you gonna join us?" Maya piped in.

"For what?" he asked.

"Well, Gumshoe just got a big raise from the chief there, so he's inviting Maggey and all of us to a fancy restaurant later today."

"T-today? But what about being shot?!" he protested.

"Oh take it like a man, Nick!"

The all laughed.


	9. Chapter nine: A date

"How's your wound, Feenie?" Iris asked, running her hand over his shoulder for the umpteenth time.

"It's fine, you don't need to worry about it." He repeated. He wasn't annoyed that she kept on asking, rather, he thought it was kind of sweet that she showed so much concern, even if it was a bit obsessive.

"Oh, thank goodness." And for the umpteenth time, she blushed.

"Ah…" Gumshoe tapped his glass with his knife. It made a clanging sound, but since the food in this restaurant was so superior to the food at the restaurant he invited to them last, no one paid him notice.

"Hello!" Gumshoe tapped harder, and the glass shattered. Now, all eyes were on him. "Whoops…" he scratched the back of his head. "You're payin' for that one, Wright." He commented.

"W-why??" Phoenix protested.

"'Cause it's because of you that we're all here, and because of you that no one looked at me, and it's because of you that I broke the glass!" He responded with a glare.

"What kind of twisted logic is that?" he exclaimed.

"Oh just pay it Nick. You never like taking responsibility for anything you cause." Maya jutted in.

"But I didn't—"

"Come on pal! My salary can't afford this kind of thing! Help a guy out!"

"And you think my salary can?" Phoenix thought bitterly.

"Silence!" Franziska whipped Gumshoe. "I won't have this rabble disturbing such a good meal."

"O-ow!" he instantly saluted. "Y-yes Sir! I-it won't happen again! I-I promise!" Then he turned his head down. To Phoenix, he looked like he was somewhat mellow.

"Ah, detective Gumshoe, what is it?"

Franziska glared at him, but he ignored it.

"Well…it's just that…" He hardened his facial expression, but not so much that it appeared hostile. "  
Mr. Edgeworth! Sir! Could I please get a raise? Sir!"

Franziska was about to burst out with a big, fat, "NO!", when Edgeworth held up a hand to silence her. She growled, but didn't take any action. "Interesting request…Detective. Why do you believe you deserve a raise?"

"Urp!" Gumshoe couldn't think of anything. "W-well…sir…"

"Hold it! Edgeworth! Gumshoe is the top detective at the precinct, and he's been the crux of many cases. If not for him, many of our trials would never reach the truth! That's what's important, and even if he does it by dumb luck, the city really needs him!" Phoenix was going on a rant. "And he's living in an uninsulated, unpowered, and over-cramped shack that isn't even superior to a jail cell, and you're not going to grant him a raise that will allow him to have a meal at least every day? How heartless are you?"

"Oof…" Edgeworth looked taken aback at Phoenix's chastising. "W-well…detective, it seems Wright supports your endeavor…"

"C-Come on Sir!" Gumshoe was pleading. "I n-need to eat!"

"…" Edgeworth stared at him with slightly whited eyes. "In that case, I suppose I could bump your salary up to minimum wage…"

"Huh…?" Phoenix thought incredulously. "You weren't paying him minimum wage before? What kind of police is this?"

Gumshoe was speechless. "I-I…thank you sir!" He almost began to bawl like a baby. "It's…now I can finally afford to electrify my home! And Wright!" He pointed triumphantly at Phoenix. "Thanks, pal, I owe you one!"

"Just one?" Phoenix thought even more incredulously. "And you're still going to make me pay for that broken glass."

"Ah…Feenie…" Iris looked at him admiringly. "Y-your so…heroic…I-I…" She blushed again. It seemed her nature to blush when she couldn't find words to describe her feelings. Yet, it melted something within him. He found himself devoid of any speech too.

"Well…err…Heheh…" He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I-It's no big deal, really…" He said as he put his arm around her midwaist. She was still wearing her acolyte clothes, and he couldn't help but notice how good she looked, even in the banal spirit channeling uniform.

"I-I s-so glad…that you came to the temple…" She said. "I-I…never thought I'd see you again…I didn't feel as if I-I deserved…a-after I deceived…." She wasn't looking at him, but he could tell that she was on the verge of tears. "I-if only…"

"Now…don't talk like that…it's OK, we're…back"

She looked up at him, and he was right, she was crying. "Th-thank you…F-fee…how can I-I…" But they weren't tears of sorrow, they were of joy.

Their little forgive-fest was being watched by all the guests. The two had been so caught up in their moment that they completely forgot about the situation.

Gumshoe produced a cheap camera from inside his coat, and his mouth still hanging in awe, snapped a Photo of a tearful Iris and an awkward Phoenix embracing.

"Detective!" Edgeworth reprimanded. "You perform the most inappropriate acts at the times and fail to execute proper protocol when it is required. Do you now understand why your salary doesn't go higher than twenty percent of minimum wage?"

"Yes sir…"

"It's okay Edgeworth," Phoenix reassured him. "He's just being overactive"

"Th-that…" Pearl started to cry. And it was predictable, she had been shipping Phoenix and Maya all along, and for the first time, she saw decisive evidence of Phoenix and Iris. "S-sooo…."

"It's OK, Pearls." Maya comforted her. "Nick and I…well…we weren't really meant to be. I mean…we don't really agree with each other personality wise, you know?"

"B-but…all those time he saved you!!!" She bawled.

Iris was looking a bit guilty. "W-well…I'm really sorry, Pearls…maybe I-I should…"

"N-no!" Phoenix said. "It's OK! Really, I-I mean…she doesn't know that…"

"I'd really hate to cause trouble."

"You're not trouble at all!" Phoenix corrected. "I-I enjoy your company here! I really do!"

"Oh…Feenie…" Iris looked moved.

"Nick saves everyone" Maya said. "Anyways, that just means we can tease'em!" She gave a devilish smile.

"Can I help you tease them?"

"O-of course! Pearly!"

Phoenix overheard this. "On second thought" he suggested to Iris. "Maybe we should go somewhere else."

"Coffee?" She suggested, looking serene.

"Great!"

They hurried out the door together, ignoring pleas of Gumshoe to pay for the broken glassware.

Iris was looking forward to it.


	10. Chapter ten: The actual date

Author's notes: I wrote this on Phoenix/Maya day. I don't think it was a good idea, really, but seriously…I just wanted to update. :P

Favorite Quotes:

Justis76's spoilertags. What's that? Déjà vu?

Persistent, aren't you? Hold your horses!

Sorry, got a little carried away there.

Two dark figures walked down wide and busy street.

"So…um…" Iris' words caught in her throat. "Do you…wish to visit the…old café near our college again?"

"Yeah, that sounds great!" Phoenix nodded, smiling.

"Oh, well…err…"

The awkwardness between them still hadn't lifted. It had only been a few days, though, so Phoenix fully expected things to grow normal again.

"What's that? Oh right, that Soba was the best I've ever had."

"A-ah! Right!" She exclaimed. The stale air had grown lighter with the mood. "R-remember, Feenie? Y-you were so eager to help me that you spilled t-the s-soup all over me?"

"O-oh…" his face turned red. "Y-yeah, sorry…" He scratched the back of his head in abashment. "Those weren't the proudest moments for me. Heh…" he laughed, quite mortified.

"Oh, it's OK…" she gazed at him tranquilly. "It was so nice of you to buy me a new set of clothes afterwards though. And you didn't peek in the dressing room either…" She tittered.

"Yeah…it only cost me fifty bucks…" Phoenix thought. He shrugged, trying to appear casual. "It's nothing, money isn't an object when it comes to you."

"O-oh!" A metaphorical lightbulb went off above Iris' head. "D-do you still h-have the…sweater?"

"Y-yeah!" he exclaimed. "I-I…I always thought…that maybe…just maybe…Dahlia wasn't real, and that…my 'Dollie' really loved me…I-I…I never gave up on you…" He noticed Iris' mood spiral down. "O-oh…I'm s-sorry…your sister…"

"I-it's OK…" She said, and brightened up again. "I'm just glad things are b-back…"

"O-oh yeah…me too." He couldn't help but feel a little guilty for bringing up Dahlia again. "I know I have the sweater somewhere, I'll have to go find it though."

"You'd do that?" Iris seemed cheery all of a sudden. "O-oh…I-I have s-something for you…" She reached into her acolyte uniform and produced a small pendant.

"Th-that's!" Phoenix gasped.

"I-I…couldn't think of another w-way…" she began. "I-I would s-steal your pendant and replace it with th-this…" the necklace she was holding looked just like the one Dahlia gave him. "I-I thought…b-but…I w-was too late…I c-couldn't even…" she began to sob clutching Phoenix's right arm.

"Oh Iris…" Phoenix put his other arm around you.

She smiled through her tears. "S-so…this is a gift of my love now…" she laced the necklace around his neck. "You can show it to anyone you want."

"Maybe that's not such a good idea...but I can't risk hurting her feelings…" Phoenix thought. "You bet I will!" Phoenix responded. "Come on! Let's go get some Soba and Sushi again!" Phoenix lifted her up and ran.

"F-feenie!" she protested. "P-put me d-down!"

But it fell on the deaf ears of a happy man.

***

"Two orders please" Phoenix asked the waiter.

"Yes sir!" the waiter bowed.

He arrived two minutes later with the orders.

"Ah…this is better. Maya always wants burgers, so I have to eat there too. But this is cheaper, healthier, and tastier." Phoenix commented. "Don't you think so?"

"O-oh…well…I don't eat much outside of Hazakura, but…yes, this is somewhat better than the food there."

"Yup!" Phoenix smiled and then downed some noodles.

Iris ate more daintily, making almost no noise at all. As a result, once again, Phoenix finished far before her. Their conversation was insightful, able to talk more freely, now that Iris had revealed the truth.

"Ah…that's so nice…" Iris said, a little red.

"Of course!" Phoenix stared at her, admiringly.

Iris finished the last of her Soba. However, she seemed to be missing her napkin, and Phoenix, overeager to help her, extended his arm across the wooden table to hand her his.

"Aaaaah!" Iris exclaimed.

"I-I'm sorry!" Phoenix apologized. He had spilled her soup over her lap again.

"I-it's o-ok…" Iris hastily tried to wipe the soup off.

"W-why don't we buy you something else to wear?" Phoenix suggested. "It must be terribly trite stuck in that acolyte uniform all day."

"W-well…"

"If anyone makes fun of you, I'll take care of them, Lawyer style!" Phoenix assured her with a thumbs up.

Iris giggled. "OK!" She held out her hand for him to take.

***

"Look…I think you'd look great in that." Phoenix pointed to a sparkling red dress.

"Mmmm…" Iris thought it was a little over the top. "M-maybe something else?"

"All right" Phoenix said, a little disappointed. "How about those?" He pointed to another dress that was even more stunning than the last.

"H-he's so persistent in putting m-me in a d-dress…" Iris thought. "M-maybe I should j-just go along with it…"

"So what do you say?"

"W-well…OK, Feenie…"

"Great!" He signaled to an employee, who withdrew the article of clothing from the display cabinet and led Iris to the dressing rooms.

"I won't peek" Phoenix reassured her.

Iris blushed and hurried inside.

After what seemed like forever, Iris came out.

Phoenix gazed in awe. After three minutes of his awkward stare, Iris began to worry. "I-is something wrong?"

Phoenix shook himself out of his stupor. "N-no! I-I…you're beautiful!"

"O-oh, stop it!" Iris blushed. "You're making me blush!"

"C-come on! Let's purchase it!" he led her to the cashier's, despite her halfhearted protests. "How much for this dress?" he asked.

"Two hundred fifty" the cashier responded. Phoenix hurriedly paid the cashier, collected his receipt, and rushed out of the store, hoping he'd make it back to Edgeworth and Gumshoe in time.

***

"Wow, pal, that's amazing!" Gumshoe complimented. "So, how much did it cost?"

Phoenix forgot about the receipt. "Only…!" he stared at the receipt and promptly fainted.

"F-Feenie! Are you alright??"


	11. Chapter eleven: Drift in the moonlight

Phoenix lifted his eyelids.

"Ow…" he thought. "I wonder what happened."

"Hey, pal! You okay now?" Came the voice of Gumshoe.

"Uh, yeah…what happened?" Phoenix asked.

"You passed out when you saw the receipt!" he chuckled. "You know" he said thoughtfully, "That amount of money takes me two months to earn, pal. You shouldn't be so extravagant."

"Oh yeah…" Phoenix thought. "I got a little to caught up with Iris there…"

"H-hi Feenie!" Iris greeted him. "Y-you passed out there." She was still wearing her dress, and Phoenix could not help but to goggle at her, causing her to blush madly.

"Oh yeah…" he said. "I did pass out…hehe"

Iris walked by him and gave him a hand up, and then handed him a glass of water, pivoting back and forth a little, as if eager for appraisal.

"Thanks" he said, and downed the glass in one shot. "Ah, that feels better." Then, noticing her awkwardness, he commented. "You still look as stunning as ever…"

She blushed even more, and it seemed that wasn't what she was after.

"O-our d-date…"

"Oh right!" He smacked his forehead. "R-right! I…where should we go?"

"A-are y-you…"

"Why don't we go for a swim?"

"A-ah! I-I…have to change again?" she complained.

"Why not?" he suggested. "There's a water park not far from here."

"O-oh…well…i-it's just that…it's nine o'clock, and I don't think it would b-be open…"

"Gah!" he thought. "Phoenix! Get ahold of yourself!" He shook his head quickly and then asked Iris again. "W-well…uh…where'd you like to go?"

She thought for a moment, and then came up with the answer. "B-boat ride?"

"I know just the place!"

***

After explaining the story of Miles Edgeworth to her, Phoenix led Iris onto one of the boats, now completely free due to the arrest of the caretaker.

As she got in, she couldn't help but to continue to grill Phoenix about the case itself.

"S-so…Mr. Edgeworth was accused of murder in this very lake?"

"Yeah…" he answered rather unenthusiastically. He wasn't too keen on discussing the situation any further than it needed to be discussed.

"A-and…there's a dead body in this l-lake?" she asked, appearing quite frightened.

"N-no!" Phoenix hastily answered. "Nothing like that! The police removed it a long time ago!"

"O-oh…" she said, appearing rather relieved. "A-and…"

"L-look, Iris…that case…I'd really rather not discuss it right now."

"O-oh…" she said. "I-I understand…"

"It's not you, it's just that…that case really…scarred me a bit…"

"O-oh…y-yes…"

"But…" he turned to her and tried to smile. "We could talk about the—"

"Feenie?"

"Yes?"

"D-do…you s-still love me?"

Phoenix jolted. He wasn't expecting that question, and certainly had not prepared an answer for it. Did he still love Iris? The answer was right in front of him, yet he could not grasp it. Obviously, he was still going out with her, even going out of his way for her…but to say love?

"I-I…"

At his hesitation, Iris turned away.

"I-Iris…it's not like that!"

She began to cry.

"I-Iris!" He tried to console her. "I-I…love you…" he spouted waveringly.

The crying didn't subside, but it seemed, his wavering answer actually helped to exacerbate the sobbing.

"O-oh…"

Phoenix felt his heart ache. "Phoenix! How can you be so heartless!" he chided himself. "She's crying her heart out over you…and you can even say 'I love you' to the woman you love!"

"I love her…" he repeated. "I-I…I really do? Is this what it means to love? To have your heart ache when they're uncomfortable? To enjoy catering to their every whim? To stand by and comfort even in the worst of times?" He wrapped his arms around Iris. This time he wouldn't vacillate.

"I love you" he whispered into her ear. "I really do…you are the light of my life, the blue of the sky, the beauty of the lake, the fire of the sun, the fragrance of Iris'…and every other flower I've seen" he said. "Except dahlias" he thought.

Iris turned around to face him, and looked him in the eyes. Phoenix looked firmly on. After locking eyes for five minutes, she gave a little sigh and fell into his arms.

"Th-that's…good…"

"Now I have a question, Iris."

Looking mildly surprised, she looked back up at him. "Y-yes?"

"Do you still love me?"

She didn't answer, and instead smiled and buried her face into his chest again. They stayed that way for the next few hours, in each other's embrace, in the boat drifting slowly in the sparkling and glossy surface of the water, reflecting the beautiful silver moonlight.

She didn't need to answer.


	12. Chapter twelve: Water Park

"Hand me the nozzle, now!"

"What are we doing?"

"You'll see…" The girl that spoke chuckled maliciously.

"Oooh…I can't wait." The smaller one squealed.

"Haha…they'll be sorry they ever met us!"

"Here's that...Am-mue-neshun box you wanted."

"Thanks…"

The larger of the two set the machine in place and equipped the rectangular prism box.

"Commence firing!" She announced in an imperious voice.

The smaller one giggled malevolently.

Silenced shots of the artillery flew at the object bobbing at the lake. A few moments later, frantic screams were heard.

"Success!"

***

"Maya!"

"Yeah, Nick?"

"That was completely out of order!"

"Oh, cheer up. We were just teasin'!"

"Yeah, Mr. Nick!" Pearl jumped up jubilantly and clapped her hands, mimicking Maya's motions.

"You were just teasing? You completely ruined my date!"

"Oh well! It's not like you won't have more!"

"It is like that now, thanks to you…" he grumbled.

"Did you hear that, Mystic Maya? He won't be seeing her again! Now you two will have time to lovey-wovey!"

Maya groaned a little. "Pearly…"

Phoenix himself chuckled a little. "I guess she still hasn't grown out of it, huh?" he thought.

*bbbbbbbbrrrrring!* *bbbbrrrrrrrrrrrringg!*

"I got it!" Maya exclaimed excitedly. "You have reached the offices of Wright and Co. How may we help you?" she announced into the speaker.

Phoenix tried to ignore this and picked up the toilet cleaning brush.

"Hey Nick! You won't believe this!"

He sighed and relented. "What now?"

"That burger joint we go to is having a discount!"

"Ugh…" Phoenix groaned.

"C'mon Pearly! Let's get us some food!"

"Yay! Mystic Maya!" Pearl, ecstatic to follow her older cousin, jumped out of her room and absentmindedly grabbed Phoenix's necklace that Iris had gifted and that he had left on top of the table.

"H-hey!" he shouted after the pair. "Wait! That's mine!" But it was too late. Pearl had already bounded out.

Phoenix sighed profoundly and returned to cleaning his toilet. After a few minutes of this menial labor, he wiped his forehead and sat down on the couch, ready for anything on television. However, before he got five minutes into a show, his phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked unenthusiastically into the speaker.

"Hi Feenie…" Iris spoke softly and shyly into the phone.

Upon hearing who was at the other end, Phoenix immediately adopted a changed and more vivacious demeanor. "Hi Iris! How have you been doing?"

"I-I've been doing…well…" she said. "Y-you?"

"W-well…I guess…Maya still exasperates me sometimes. I'm really sorry about the water balloon cannon that she fired at us. Guess I didn't know her pranks as well as I thought." He chuckled a little with the last phrase.

"O-oh! It's no pre—err…problem at all!" She stuttered. "I-I still h-had a lot of fun!"

"Then you want…" Phoenix hesitated, scratching the back of his head, but then continued. "…do it again sometime?"

"O-of course!" Phoenix could imagine Iris blushing madly as she produced those words. "I-I loved it! Especially…w-where you tried to shield me from the water…" she trailed off.

"Then maybe this afternoon, we could go for a swim?"

Iris, over the other end of the phone, seemed to smile, even though Phoenix could not see her. "I'll fetch my swimsuit!"

"Ok! It's a date then." Phoenix affirmed.

The two of them exchanged sweet words before hanging up.

***

Phoenix wasn't one to lose his composure and goggle at a woman, but that's exactly what he found himself doing when he saw Iris.

"E-err…Feenie, would you mind that doing that? It's m-making me nervous…" Iris requested.

"S-sorry!"

Phoenix led her by her hand to the tallest water slide.

"Shall we start with this?"

"U-um…" she had not yet finished her answer, which was presumably negative, before Phoenix grabbed her waist and threw her down, quickly following after.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeek!" she screamed.

"Hahhahahahhahahahahah!" Phoenix was laughing from exhilaration. The frictionless slide continued downwards in spirals and semi-loops, and ended nearly two minutes later when Iris started appearing nauseous.

"F-Feenie…maybe we should try a more serene location?"

"Sorry, I just had to do that once." He then asked her "So, you choose. Where do you want to go next?"

"W-well…" Iris pointed towards the volleyball pool. "Th-there?" she inquired.

"Perfect! I've always wanted to try out a game of volleyball!" he laughed.

They went over to the volleyball court.

Who am I kidding? That's a cliché description that no one wants to read because it is quite devoid of any literary value.

They sauntered in the direction of the rectangular pool with rippling greenish blue liquid that shimmered in the golden rays of the sun, hand in hand, with nary a worry on their minds. Phoenix did not know what was in store for him. (That's better. I should really think)

"S-so!" Phoenix discovered Iris' spikes were quite painful, and her accidental mistake of supplanting Phoenix's head for the ball also allowed him to ascertain her level of explosive strength. "That was a fun game!"

"Y-yeah! S-sorry Feenie…"

"It's alright!" he said, but in reality his head was throbbing with agony. "

"Mmrph" Iris mmrphed. "Y-your f-phone!"

"Oh!" Phoenix had forgotten his phone somewhere. The scorching heat from the sun had probably disabled it by now. "Darn! I forgot!"

He sprinted away to find it, and uncovered it near a trash can. Apparently, he had dropped it there some time ago.

"That's just great. Now I'll have to get a new phone…it's due for replacement anyway…"

"Awww…it's OK, I'm sure that it still works."

Miraculously, as he held the power button, it turned on. "You're like a good luck charm, Iris! I love that about you."

She flushed and turned away a little.

"Voicemail? I wonder what for…" he muttered to himself.

"Mr. Wright? Is this Mr. Wright? I understand you have legal custody of both Ms. Maya Fey and Pearl Fey. Your presence is required at the Hotti Clinic immediately. Call back for details." *Message sent one hour ago.* *Click.*

"Maya! Pearl!"


End file.
